


Off to a New Start

by RhiD29



Series: Where you belong [3]
Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Family, Retirement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiD29/pseuds/RhiD29
Summary: Charline thinks she is ready to retire. What is her futur plans? How will she handle not playing hockey anymore? Will she and her girlfriend start a family like everyone around her?





	1. Hanging Out the Pads

Charline was thinking about it for a while now. She knew her hockey career was coming to an end soon when the last season started, but she didn’t think it would be her last year… until she realised things that she didn’t bother was starting to do. Travelling days, early wake ups… Now that she was working and at culinary school, she was busier than ever, and it even showed on the ice.

She took the season to think about it, and talked about it with her girlfriend. She was preparing her after career for years now, but still, she was still hesitating. What if she missed playing too much? What if spending her life cooking was not what she wanted after all?

              “Charlie, don’t freak out with that, if it turns out you don’t like working in a restaurant that much, you’ll find something else! Didn’t you do a master in sport psychology?” Émilie told her one day.

              “Yeah, and see, I probably lost some years doing so. I don’t know why my parents haven’t kill me yet… I went to university for what, 6 years? And I’m most likely not going to work in that. It’s not a bad thing I decided to study in McGill instead of going in the USA like you, because it was less expansive…”

Émilie ended up laughing. Charline knew that Émilie agreed on her last point, playing in the NCAA was costing way more than CIS, for a Quebecer. And even if Charline could have had scholarships compared to her girlfriend, it was still not free.

              “I’m sure you’ll be happy working for your friends. I know you enough for that. And even your master, it has its use sometimes. There’s nothing you did that have no use Charlie. When I started studying, I didn’t know exactly what I wanted to do, and now look at me! I was hesitating too at first about doing Law school, and doing it after Val passed away, I wasn’t sure. But I did it for me, and for her, and I’m now the agent of the most talented player.”

Charline smiled at her girlfriend. Émilie’s path had not been simple either. She had played hockey in a program that did not exist anymore. After studying in finances, she was hesitating about going into law school just like her older sister Valérie. The latest never knew she had passed the bar exam. She had died two weeks earlier from a medical mistake during the surgery to have the nose she wanted, during Émilie’s last year at Niagara University.

It had motivated Émilie to do law school, and the first year had obviously been tough. But every time she was going through hard moments, she thought about Val, that she never got the chance to see the benefits of her work.

Émilie knew she wanted to work in hockey. Law school was a bonus. Former Montreal Canadiens General manager told her to keep options open and not to specialize to early. The blonde woman at first wanted to work for the NHL, but during the lock-out, she found herself taking the players’ side too often. And the idea of becoming a player agent made its way.

She was now working for an agency named Momentum. It was representing some Quebecers in the NHL, and, obviously, Marie-Philip Poulin. Émilie was the latest’s agent. And it was how Émilie and Charline had met.

A knock on their door woke Charline from her thoughts. It was Caroline.

              “Hey, am I disturbing you?”

              “Caro, seriously, I don’t think you ever disturb us… ok, unless it’s in the middle of the night. Wait, no, you would call in the middle of the night, I’d meant it’s important!” Émilie immediately replied. She was getting along with Charline’s friends quite well, and it was perfect.

Caro sat at the table. She was already starting to prepare her summer camp, and the season was not even finished yet. Charline wanted to get involved, if her schedule allowed it.

              “Well, the Café is closed on weekends, so I don’t see why you could not help out.” Caroline immediately said.

It put a smile on the goalie’s face.

              “How do you do it? Working for Concordia, coaching here and there, and with Naomi and Elliot… I have only me to manage and sometimes I find it hard… hard to find the time to train. And how do you still play hockey, you’re some years older than me, but you’re a bit more in shape than I am…”

Caroline laughed.

              “I always have had a busy schedule, Charline. I’m always doing something. And sometimes, that’s what scares me the most about having to retire. I know what I want to do, coaching is one of the things I love the most, but not playing hockey is… I guess this year will be my try and I’ll see in September if I miss too much playing. Meg told me I can put my name on the roster, if I want to come back in like… February? It could be not so bad to come back then, and it would give me a good time to get adjusted… What?”

Charline had lost it, and Émilie probably looked the same, because Caroline noticed.

              “A try on what? You retire, or you don’t? You cannot like, half do it in case you want to come back in February! And get adjusted to what? Why wouldn’t you play in October?”

Caroline turned a bit red and made a shy smile. But she didn’t say anything. Charline could see there was something going on, but her best friend was not going to say.

              “Caroline, you cannot pretend there’s nothing. _Envoye, crache le morceau_!”

She shook one’s head. Charline started feeling frustrated. Why was she not saying anything? Don’t put any hints if you don’t want to talk about it.

              “The only thing I can say if maybe it’s my last try at the cup, but maybe it’s not. And I’m hoping this time we will lift it. I want to retake my picture with Julie and Clarky. This time would be even more special.” The former Team Canada captain said. She showed a picture of Julie and her kissing the cup, one each side of it to Émilie, as she had never seen it. Charline knew it was one of her favorite, Caro’s decoration in her living room highlighted it.

“Because it would be our last one together, the three of us? I mean, you talk about retiring, I am hesitating about it since months, and it’s clear that Julie cannot play a quarter of the season and not train with the team forever. She’ll have to give 100% to Concordia soon enough, right?” Charline said. She knew at least one of the three would retire, if not all of them. But she was wondering what was the thing with the picture.

Julie knocked on the door as Émilie was commenting how cute the picture was.

              “Chuey, you come just in time! Caroline is talking about taking some time off from hockey with a smile on her face and we’re trying to figure out why, but she doesn’t want to speak! Can we get a bit of help?”

The American started to laugh, as she started taking off Elliot’s winter boots.

              “I cannot let you with your best friend without you absolutely wanting to tell her, right? I should have known, Caroline Ouellette! At least I know Charlie is good at keeping secret! What are you showing to Em?”

Charline was not letting her friends go without knowing. Julie pretended to be very concentrated by helping her son taking his clothes off. Naomi was already looking at the picture Émilie was looking at on Caroline’s phone, her winter coat and pants still on.

              “Hey, you girls are not going to escape, I want to know what’s up. And Chuey said it, I keep secrets…”

              “You want to know what will make this picture even more special than the first time we took it?”

              “YESS!” Émilie and Charline said at the same time, making the couple laugh out loud. “We won’t tell anyone.”

Julie looked at Caroline, like if she wanted to know who was going to talk. Caroline decided to go in.

              “If we get to take the picture, we’ll actually take it with another person. And then five.”

Charline was confused.

              “If you had said four, I would have called Nao and Elie, but five…”

              “We’ll then use the picture to announce something to the team…”

It was something bigger than what Charline had thought. She tried thinking for a minute and then it clicked.

“Is one of you pregnant?”

They looked at each other and just smile. A cute lovely smile that confirmed Charline’s theory. Naomi started to scream that she knew who it was, which made Charline laugh, but Caroline paled. Charline thought she was going to answer something, but instead she stood up and ran out. Bathroom. And the sound of the woman throwing up.

              “Don’t even reply, Chuey. I think we just guessed here. I’m so happy for you two, congratulations!” The only blonde girl said, followed by her girlfriend.

They waited that Caroline came back and cheered the Chu-Ouellette family on. Charline invited the family to stay for diner, and the hockey players went to the kitchen while the agent was playing with Naomi and Elliot. Émilie’s sister Alex had kids, so the youngest Castonguay kept some toys at home for visit days, and Naomi and Elliot had more than fun.

The Chu-Ouellette ended up staying later than supposed, and the kids were asleep on the couch. Charline was surprised that the picky eater Elliot was ate most of his plate. Julie wanted the recipe, but Caroline didn’t look convinced. She claimed she would have loved it in normal times, but pregnancy meant being nauseous often, and sometimes you just didn’t feel like eating your supposed favorite meal, or anything at all.

Charline ended up going to bed way more late than she should have been. She had work the next day, and Charline was not a morning person at all. And she couldn’t sleep, thinking about the decision she had to make soon.

              “Charlie, can you please stop moving?”

              “I wish I could turn off my brain, but I can’t.”

              “Well, you can still think without moving. Good night.”

Charline was thinking about her decision she had to make. She knew she had until September to make her mind, but she was scared she’d miss being in net, she’s miss her teammates. It was not easy for the woman to decide it was now. But at the same time, she was having difficulties balancing work and culinary school and training. Going to the gym felt like an obligation more than something she liked doing. Early wake ups to take the bus to Toronto or Boston were harder, and sacrifices Charline was used to make felt like it was not worth that much anymore. She wanted to see her friends, she wanted to see her family more often, seeing her nieces and nephew grow up. She had barely the time to see Chloé in the last months, and babies were growing so fast! And she didn’t live hundred of kilometers from her brother’s house!

The other thing that made her hesitate was who was going to replace her. She trusted Catherine Herron could do the job, but still, who was her backup? Charline knew Makela had not seen a minute on ice last season, and Charline wouldn’t be surprised she’d go in Toronto area. She had not moved in the French province, she was “playing” with Montreal because the team decided to draft her more than anything. She had been reservist the year before with Buffalo too.

Charline knew the team needed a top goalie to replace her. And Ann-Renée Desbiens was one of the goalies that could be on the Canada roster for the Olympics. Anyway, she wanted to do her master in Wisconsin. Charline was disappointed with this one. She was hoping the Quebecer would come with Les Canadiennes faster than that.

The month passed and Charline warned the team it could be her last games. No one was surprised. Disappointed a little, they couldn’t lie, but not surprised. All of them wanted to win the cup for those who might not be in the locker room with them in October. They all knew it would be the last time all together, with this amazing group. Charline was almost crying when she realised how much her teammates were family, how special this group was. They were absolutely going for that Clarkson Cup. One game at the time, they could do it.

And so they did. They won against Brampton in playoffs in two while everyone called in three. And they actually crushed them. The last game was harder because of how much time it lasted, a player from Montreal joked that Thunder was maybe not the best choice of name that night for the other team. After all, it was a lighting storm that had cut the power off… twice!

The week later, they went in Ottawa to play the cup. Charline was 100% concentrated on winning this one. The last thing she wanted to do was last year’s performance. They had to win Calgary this time.

The team started out strong. They were shooting at Maschmeyer. Charline was one the other end giving her everything. To Montreal’s happiness, Katia Clément-Heydra was the first scorer in first period. A beautiful pass she couldn’t miss, and she had beaten one of Canada’s goalie.

The most challenging period was the last one. Calgary was looking to tie the game. But, Marie-Philip went on a breakaway and Maschmeyer did not stop it at all. From Charline’s point of view, it was terrible. How did she not save this one? She was definitely wanting this one back!

The game ended up 3-1 in favor of Montreal after an empty net from Poulin. They had finally done it. After about 3 Clarkson Cup game presences, they had won. Charline had her Clarkson Cup. It was one of the moment she was going to remember. Between Marie proposing it to Caro, to the pictures with the team, her family, to Caro and Julie taking _the_ picture. The team had done it, and they celebrated that. No one seemed to notice Caroline didn’t take any champagne, too excited about winning their “Stanley Cup”, like they said in the medias. Because what other reference can you use to describe how amazing this feeling was, or what the Clarkson Cup was?

The summer came fast and Charline was always cooking something. For classes, for work, or just because like every human, she and Émilie had to eat something. She also realised she had made her mind, she was going to retire. She felt like she didn’t want to make those sacrifices, and she thought she was ready. During the off season, she realised she didn’t miss playing that much. Yes, it would be thought in October seeing the girls on the ice without her, having someone else backing them up, but she’d get through it.

She was surprised when she received a call from Emerance Maschmeyer.

              “How French is Montreal, is Quebec province?”

Charline didn’t expect that question at all.

              “I’m looking forward new challenges and I don’t think I could stay in Calgary with all those girls centralised. Brandon told me Montreal was nice, but I just want to make sure I’d fit with the Canadiennes, and if I can split games with you.”

Oh. Maschmeyer had been cut? Charline was disappointed a lot. But they had taken Ann-Renée instead. It took some minutes before she realised Brandon was Gallagher, Maschmeyer brother's childhood friend.

              “Well outside of Montreal area, mostly French. In Montreal area, it depends, Est or West?” Charline said. “But it would be really nice if you’d come. The team, it’s quite bilingual. The coach uses French a lot, though. And for splitting with me, it won’t happen. But I am happy to know I can retire without worrying about who is the goalie. Catherine does a good job, but we need another world-class in net. And this is you.”

She tried convincing Maschmeyer to learn some French. Maybe Julie would start classes again if she had friends? Emerance ended the call asking to her role model what was Meg Hewings’ phone number. Charline would have never thought there would be someone to finish Irwin’s trade that would be equivalent. Like, Fouracres, it didn’t count! Everyone knew she was playing last season in Montreal because she was still studying in McGill. She was going back to her Alberta home.

For Charline, well, she’d go to every home games she can to cheer on her teammates. And at work, she already knew she’d have the task to cook the Road trip meals for the team. It was easier this way, she knew who on the team had food restrictions or allergies, or their favorite meals, what they didn’t like. And she’d write the names of players on the boxes. She knew she was going to finish her classes soon and be able to work full-time for her friends, and Charline was totally looking forward for that. Maybe she was a bit jealous of the money the team was now touching, even if it was not much, but it was not a big enough amount of money to come back for another year. She might not be playing hockey professionally anymore, but she knew she was still happy with her life and was able to move on.


	2. Cooking for a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline's due date in is the week and Charline wants to help the Chu-Ouellette family a little.

It was messy in the Labonté-Castonguay kitchen. Very messy. Charline knew it, and it was totally her fault, like usual. There was a lasagna in the oven, she was preparing something else on the counter, and there were things boiling. And she didn’t count all the dishes she’d already used piled up in the sink! A busy Saturday, no doubts! It was a quite productive day off from work.

Émilie entered home after she met with the parents of a possible client in a rink. She looked at the pile of meals cooling in take-out dishes.

              “What the hell, chérie? Can you tell me why are you cooking that much food? It’s not like you had needs in lunch during the week, you always eat at your job! And you spend your week cooking, I thought you’d stay away from the kitchen on weekends!”

              “I am not cooking all of this for us. I know that even if Caroline and Julie love cooking almost as much as I do, they will be too busy changing diapers and worrying about the baby to cook. And they cannot eat nothing. And when Elie is hungry, he tries to have all his moms’ attention, so I thought I could give them some food they’ll just have to put in the microwave.”

Émilie smiled at her girlfriend. Caroline due date was in the week. Charline had her phone full sound to be sure to know when she’d give birth. The whole Montréal team was excited about the baby coming. After all, she was part of the Clarkson Cup win. Caroline and Julie had learned the team by giving them the picture of them kissing the Cup. There was text on it, “We won the Clarkson Cup… with too many players on the ice! Baby Chulette coming November 2017! PS: Caro is prego!” and there was a pic of a jersey Chulette 13. Charline had found it very cute, even if she already knew.

Émilie decided to help Charline a little.

              “Could you check on the lasagna in the oven, please?”

Lasagna was Naomi’s favorite food. And for some reasons, Charline’s was the best one. She ate quite a lot for a child, but Charlie’s food? She’d ask for a second plate… and sometimes twice! So Charline knew she would not keep any of the lasagna for Émilie and herself. She had to think about Naomi and Elliot, they needed a bit of attention too.

Charline had agreed to watch on the two oldest Chu-Ouellette when Caro would go to the hospital. She was expecting to have a call at any minute now. Émilie didn’t have much meeting anyway that week, so she could pick them up at Caroline’s and work from home. Charline’s colleagues knew about it too, and they didn’t see any problems with her leaving if needed.

Émilie and Charline ended up cooking together, and then they washed everything.

They packed all the food in the car and went at Caroline and Julie’s house to surprise them. Naomi opened the door.

              “Charlie, Émilie! Moms, we have visitors!”

Caroline came at the door.

              “We have a little something for you girls. But we might need help getting it from the car, there’s a lot of it. And I think even Elliot can help.”

Caroline looked confused. She had no clue what her friends were giving her and Charlie was happy about it.

Julie and Naomi went outside. When Julie saw about 25 ready-to-microwave meals in plastic containers, she looked at Charline.

              “You cooked us food?”

The retired goalie smiled.

              “I thought you might have a bit less time to cook in the next weeks, so I prepared some things you, Caro or Naomi will only have to put in the microwave and eat.”

Naomi looked very happy. Charlie spotted the Lasagna and gave it to her.

              “Can you put this in the freezer? And look, the biggest one has your name on it, I know it’s your favorite.”

The seven years-old girl looked like she just wanted to jump of happiness. She knew what was in it. She ran into the house and screamed to her maman.

              “I have lasagna to eat and it’s me who have the biggest plate! Charline made me lasagna!”

              “Have you at least said thank you?” Caroline asked her daughter. Charline heard her as she entered the house with the last stock and just wanted to laugh as Naomi stopped.

              “Thank you, Charlie. I’m sure your meals will be really good.”

She received a hug from the little girl. Caroline looked like she wanted to cry.

              “It’s really appreciated Charline. And Em too, I supposed you helped out. And now blame the hormones, I’m gonna cry for food!”

They ended up laughing. Charline and Émilie stayed a little bit to talk with the women. Caroline was starting to be nervous about giving bird, even if she just wanted the baby out. Charline could understand why, even if she never had a baby.

Charline spent the Sunday relaxing. She had the volume at max on her phone, but the only calls she got were from her brother and her parents. Louis wanted to know if he could visit her with his little family. She talked to her parents from the moment she hung up with her little brother to the moment he knocked on the door. She almost ran to open it, and immediately took the baby from his arms. She was in love with Chloé.

              “Do you miss hockey?”

Charline laughed.

              “Of course, I miss hockey, but I’m still happy about my decision to retire. That said, it’s weird to be a fan when I go to a game. I sometimes wish I was still on the ice, but I know Masch and Catherine are doing an excellent job in net. I’m obviously going to the Bell Center games in two weeks.”

Charline was also curious about the Chinese teams in the league. They had lost some games, but also had won some, and the goalie wanted to know how the Canadiennes would do against them. Noora Räty was not playing the weekend due to the Four Nation Cup, and Charline didn’t expect her to come for the last game of three. Charline was a bit sad it was at the same time than the tournament in Florida, she wanted a Räty-Maschmeyer goalie battle for the big game like the one she had had the year before with the latest.

She played with her niece for an hour before her girlfriend came in and joined the Labonté. Charline thought she was growing way too fast. She was already a year old.

The week went by without anything out of the ordinary, except that Charline never received the expected call from Caroline. At some point, Charline felt the same than when she was a kid waiting to go to the hospital to visit her mom and baby Louis. Except that this time, it was her best friends’ baby and not her brother. She was wondering how she’d calm Naomi and Elliot when the moment would happen. Because she recalled herself running in the hospital to her mother’s room.

Charline’s colleagues kept her focus on her job, but the retired goalie couldn’t help but checking if she had a miss call every half an hour. Even if she knew she would hear it ringing. Even if Caroline had the number at her job and Émilie’s. Caroline even had the one at Momentum to be sure to reach the blonde woman if the other didn’t answer. Charline couldn’t miss the call, but for some reasons, she was still worried.

The phone only rang in the Sunday, two days after Caroline’s due date.

              “I’m going to the hospital, can you pick the two little monsters? My neighbour is looking after them until you’re here,” Caroline said.

Charline had already her shoes and coat on, keys in hand. Émilie was staying home and Charline asked her to cook something. Charline might be the best cook at home, but her girlfriend was not bad either.

              “Don’t forget, no cheese and I bought lactose-free milk, if you need to use it. I don’t want to deal with Elliot feeling bad.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. She already knew all of that.

Charline was happy it was a weekend day, the traffic was not too bad and she got to Caroline and Julie’s home faster than usual. The kids were happy to see a familiar face coming in. Naomi was way too excited about having a little sister very soon.

              “Can we go to the hospital now?” she was asking every ten minutes.

Charline was trying not to laugh the first time, but after five, she couldn’t hear it anymore.

              “I’ll tell you when we will go. It probably won’t be before after diner, or after your bedtime, you have to be patient. It can take some time before the baby’s out, honey.”

Caroline had told her to wake them up and bring them if needed, but Charline thought it was not a so good idea. Elliot could still do a nap in the morning to catch up some sleep, but Naomi had school. She would be terrible. But what was worse: the lack of sleep, or being too much excited to meet Liv to concentrate on school? It was not Charline that was deciding that, and she was happy about it. At least, the teacher knew Naomi was having a baby sister, she apparently had spent the week calming the hyperactive girl.

It took forever to put the monsters to sleep. Elliot was tired and didn’t really understand what was happening, but his sister was keeping her awake by screaming, leaving the room as soon as Charline or Émilie would close the door, etc.

              “I thought Julie had told you they were easy to put in bed? Did we miss something of their bedtime routine that is screwing everything?” Émilie said after half an hour of battle with the oldest.

              “It only because of Liv coming, Em. Naomi, I swear we’ll wake you up when Julie calls. It’s not yet, so please stay in your bed. Continue acting like that, and we might decide not to go.”

Charline was at this point now. She would take Naomi no matter what, but maybe if she scared the kid enough, she’d listen?

To Charline’s pleasure, it worked. She went directly in bed and didn’t say anything. The girl didn’t want to admit she was tired, but she fell asleep in less than five minutes.

              “I thought she’d have her eyes wide open! We can finally relax, thanks god!”

Émilie started to laugh.

              “And I thought I liked kids,” she joked.

It was 10:30 when the phone rang.

              “It’s late, you can go to sleep and visit us tomorrow? Caroline is exhausted. I’ll send a picture to show to Em and the kids when they’ll wake up. She’s born ten minutes ago and she’s one of the cutest I’ve ever seen.”

It was Julie. Charline decided to go put her pyjama on while Julie sent the picture.

              “Oh my god, no doubt she is an Ouellette. It’s Caro, or should I say André?” Émilie said from the bathroom, phone in hand.

Charline ran in underwear to the bathroom. There was one picture, with a little text underneath: 40 weeks and 2 days later: Liv Chu-Ouellette born Nov 5th 10:18 PM.

              “You’re right. Oh, she’s just too cute! We wake them up earlier than usual, so Naomi doesn’t miss too much school?”

Em nodded, and went to bed.

Charline woke up by an excited scream coming from Naomi.

              “I want to go now, I want to go!”

Charline came in the room as Naomi was waking her brother up. He looked pissed at her and just turned around. _Don’t disturb me when I sleep_ , he probably thought.

              “She’s born late last night, Em and I were going to bed too and your mama was too tired, so we woke you up early so you don’t miss your whole morning at school.”

Naomi had Émilie’s cellphone in hand, and looked at the picture from every angle. Charline took care of Elliot. He was harder to wake up. Then he realised what the girls were talking about, and was even more excited than Naomi! Great! The two little monsters were back!

They took the car in no time and went to the hospital. Naomi was so excited Émilie almost had to run to catch her.

              “Naomi, we told you to stay with us! We are in a hospital, please don’t run. Or scream!”

They finally got in the room. Naomi immediately went near the baby and wanted to take her. Charline followed, she wanted to see Liv. Elliot went next to his mama and hugged her, and then went to see the baby, a bit curious.

Liv was adorable. She slept the whole time Naomi had her in her arms, supervised by all the adults there. Then, Charline got a bit of time with her.

It felt weird at first to have a newborn in her arms. She looked at the baby sleeping and realised she wanted a little baby too. She didn’t know when, but she wanted a child. She could talk about it with Émilie. Everyone around her was starting to have a family: her brother, Caroline and Julie, Noémie, and one of her former teammate’s girlfriend was now pregnant! Charline had heard the news some days before. She was actually surprised about these ones, they were much younger than Charline, and they were living apart for half that year. Charline knew Émilie would have never wanted to get pregnant during a centralisation year, but Audrey was pregnant, and her girlfriend, Charline’s teammate, was currently in Calgary for work until March. Audrey was due in the end of spring. And for Charline’s former goalie partner Kim St-Pierre, her youngest was turning four in the month, and her oldest was going to turn six in February.

Charline couldn’t help but smile at the small child in her arms. She wanted to be there for her when her friends would need it, or if Liv ever wanted to confide to someone. Charline was one of Caroline and Julie’s teammates Naomi and Elliot liked the most, as she was very close to the players.

They stayed a little longer, but Caroline needed to sleep, and Naomi couldn’t miss another class. They dropped her at the primary school and Charline thought the whole class would know she had a baby sister in a few seconds. Naomi liked when the attention was focus on her, and Charline thought she’d be jealous at some point of Liv, but it had go smoother than expected. It was true that she already went through it with Elliot.

**Author's Note:**

> "Crache le morceau" is an expression in French meaning, "Come on, say it." Translated litterally into English, it does "Spit it out".


End file.
